1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with dynamic torque meters, in general. More specifically, it concerns a sensitive heavy duty dynamic torque measurement coupling unit that is particularly applicable to and may include elements of a dynamic torque meter.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past a sensitive torque meter has been developed which was in accordance with that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,367 issued Jan. 3, 1967. Thereafter, the principles of my torque meter were applied to a series of heavy duty torque coupling structures which are shown and described in a series of three patents, i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,482 issued Aug. 17, 1971; 3,823,607 issued July 16, 1974; and 4,085,612 issued Apr. 25, 1978. In addition, there is an extra heavy duty torque meter and coupling structure shown and described in a copending application, Ser. No. 108,869 filed Dec. 31, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,588 which employs a structure for accommodating extremely high torque loads.
It is an object of this invention to provide a highly compact and relatively sensitive heavy duty torque coupler structure which accommodates a dynamic torque meter of the type embodied by my above noted patents, such that a superior dynamic torque meter and coupler results.